The invention concerns a carrier system for a medical device worn on the body comprising a flexible carrier plaster which has a flat carrier layer and an adhesive coating thereon consisting of a pressure sensitive adhesive which adheres on the skin of a body part, and further comprising a dimensionally stable platform which is positioned on the upper side of the carrier layer facing away from the skin for mounting the device. The invention further concerns a particular use of such a carrier system.
In the area of medical technology in the field of continuous glucose monitoring (CGM), insulin delivery systems (IDS) and electroencephalography (EEG) it is known to connect a carrier plaster with the body worn instrument or probe by means of ultrasonic welding. In this connection a wearing period of several days is intended. However, ultrasonic welding often leads to early failure. Due to punctually induced heat the material of the carrier layer may slightly melt, which leads to local deterioration of the effective adhering area and internal stresses in the adherent film or coating of the visco-elastic system. As a result, the carrier plaster inadvertently detaches from the body. This is often the case in the joining area under the instrument, though this area should rather adhere particularly strong to fulfil the intended function, e.g., contact adhesion of a skin electrode.